Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2017)
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '''is an 2017 reboot of the 2004 original series. The aired in the September 2017 on Netflix which is aired upon the rating as the part of TV-14. Plus some voice actors/actress will replaces at new one. Premise The series is set in a universe in which childhood imaginary friends coexist with humans. In the show's universe, imaginary friends take physical form and become real as soon as children think them up. Once children outgrow them, friends are relocated to the titular orphanage, where they stay until other children adopt them. The home is run by the elderly Madame Foster, its lovable, kind founder; her rabbit imaginary friend Mr. Herriman, the strict rule-abider and business manager; and her granddaughter Frankie, who handles day-to-day operations. On the reboot series, the new exclusive a new characters, which is same to Imaginary Friends, but they made be a official things and fears, these only new characters are calling the "Dark Imaginary Friends" that within most matures. Which are different than imaginary friends, the dark imaginary friends are around the world and very popular. Characters Main Characters (Imaginary Friends) * '''Mac (voiced by Sean Marquette) – A bright and creative eight-year-old boy and Bloo's creator who visits Foster's every day.1 Mac is often the voice of reason among his friends (especially Bloo) when they are making decisions. However, his extremely good nature tends to make him somewhat naive. He is very attached to Bloo and it is shown in episodes such as "House of Bloos" and "Duchess of Wails" that his biggest fear is never seeing him again, because Bloo is what keeps him happy and cheerful and vice versa. Mac becomes extremely high and hyperactive to the point of a rabid mania when he eats sugar. Once in this state, he will become impossible to control, will often become obsessed with seeking any other source of sugar, and if he gets hyperactive enough, will run around naked or in his underwear. Mac and Bloo also made a cameo appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!". * Bloo (voiced by Keith Ferguson) – Mac's imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very immature, self-centered and egotistic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble and prone for doing kid's and children's antics.1 Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. Note: Bloo was mentioned by Eric Cartman in the South Park trilogy episode "Imagination Land". Mac and Bloo also made a cameo appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!". * Wilt (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A very tall, friendly, caring, kind, helpful, red-colored disabled friend with only a right arm and crooked left eye-stalk (which he describes as "wonky").1 However, in "Good Wilt Hunting", it is discovered that he was not always this way; he was injured in a fateful accident during a basketball game, leaving his left eye crushed and his left arm injured (and fell off sometime before or after he got to Foster's). Wilt exhibits consummate good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. He is considered the nicest person at Foster's and is known for being excessively polite and apologetic, saying "I'm sorry" in almost every sentence. Wilt has a big heart, is frequently cool and collected, and, only on very rare occasions shows anger at all. His name is a homage to NBA star Wilt Chamberlain. Wilt was shown to be created by Jordan Michaels, a basketball star (and a homage to Michael Jordan). His oversized basketball shoes always squeak against the floor/ground, no matter what surface he is walking on. According to the episode "Room with a Feud", between him, Coco and Eduardo, he has been in the house for the longest time. * Eduardo (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A Spanish/Latino guardian friend. Eduardo is big, hairy and violet-purple, has horns, a snout, a pointy demon-like tail and large teeth. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing demeanor, Eduardo is usually docile, but also timid and jumpy as he lacks confidence when he gets frighted, is very compassionate towards all kids children preteens and anyone under the age of 13, and has a somewhat overly sensitive nature, crying at minor negative occurrences, and being scared of almost everything.1 However, he can be ferocious if angered or in the circumstance that danger befalls his friends although he does not care for others when speaking like that. Eduardo has a fondness for potatoes, dogs, and his cuddly toys. His creator, Nina Valerosa, created him to protect her in a rough neighborhood and is now a police officer. he likes Christmas, He Also Shows Fear In Almost All Episodes * Coco (voiced by Candi Milo) – A chicken-like bird-airplane-palm tree friend who can only say (or write) her name at various speeds and different emphases. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects from customized baseball cards to money, at will.1 Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt, and others usually understand her when she speaks, and often translate for her (though Wilt once admitted that he has no idea what she attempts to convey). Despite her helter-skelter appearance and quirky behavior, she can demonstrate a perceived intelligence, principle and kindness. No one knows who her creator is as she was found on a South Pacific island by two scientists named Adam and Douglas, in reference to the late writer, Douglas Adams. * Goo (voiced by DeLisle) – A hyper-imaginative, talkative girl who first appeared in the episode "Go Goo Go". Her parents allowed her to name herself when she was a baby resulting in the full name "Goo Goo Ga Ga". Goo enjoys playing games such as Checkers and Truth or Dare, but she does not know how to play and Mac is the only one who notices. In her first appearance she constantly created friends because she had no real friends because of her odd behavior. She finally stopped making new friends and undoes them after Mac told her to get to know the ones she had made already. However, she has still created a few by mistake or to help on rare occasions. She is also shown to be friends with Cheese, as both of them get along because of their odd doings. She looks a little older than Mac, though it's never been stated how old she is. * Cheese (voiced by Reuben Langdon) - A simple, pale-yellow-colored friend who debuted in "Mac Daddy". Cheese was thought to be an imaginary friend accidentally created by Mac, but was actually created by Mac's neighbor Louise. He appears to be a nuisance and dim-witted, often saying incoherent or non-sequitur phrases, and breaking into sudden bouts of screaming when frightened or when he doesn't get his way. Cheese likes goldfish crackers, cereal, juice, chocolate milk (although he is lactose-intolerant), etc. In the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo", he becomes the newest resident at Foster's, much to the other residents' horror. * Berry '(voiced by Kimiko Glenn) - A character and an imaginary friend in the show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'', on reboot 2017, she is now good girlfriend to Bloo. * 'Unlcle Pockets '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A very old imaginary friend and considered to be the best imaginary friend ever, and was the featured character of the episode Bloo Done It. * '''Ivan (voiced by Kevin McDonald) - A seeing-eye friend, who was created by a blind kid named Stevieand has over a hundred eyes. * Red (voiced by Nolan North): Terrence's imaginary friend and rival (due to the fact that he did not smash Bloo when Terrence specifically told him to do so), who he creates in "Seeing Red". Red refers to himself in third person. * World (voiced by Max Burkholder): An imaginary friend, and the main and later former antagonist of the 90-minute special "Destination: Imagination". * Eurotrish '(voiced by Kimiko Glenn) - A European imaginary friend who speaks in a thick accent that supposedly sounds Italian. * '''New Guy '(voiced by Konnan) - He is a huge, ugly, immensely strong bruiser, seems to target Bloo for a smackdown after Bloo innocently makes fun of him. However, turns out the New Guy is only looking for someone to practice his comedy routine on. * 'Crackers '(voiced by Teala Dunn) - A cherry pink imaginary friend who first appeared in Mac Daddy. * 'Goofball John McGee '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - Is an imaginary friend who made his only appearance in the episode, "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals." * 'Jackie Khones '(voiced by Kyle Hebert) - A recurring character who makes numerous background appearances throughout the show and is even featured in a couple of episodes. He is shown to hold a grudge towards Wilt on multiple occasions, however the reason for this remains unknown. * 'Fluffer Nutter '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A secondary character, who makes many cameo appearances throughout the show and sometimes as a featured character. * 'Wally '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - A prankster who appeared in the past pictures from the episode "The Big Picture". He ruined one of Foster's house photos by activating a trap door under the stairs, where all the imaginary friends were standing. * 'Couple '(voiced by Tara Strong) - A shine, beauty, kind, medusa-backbeard hybrid imaginary friend who is created by Frankie for want have it, after aciddent ideas within creation, and Eduardo have felt to love her. She's the only, new imaginary friend character in the 2017 reboot. * '''Frankie Foster (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Her parents are never seen in the series. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order.1 In spite of Mr. Herriman's fussiness and fixation with rules and cleanliness, having to take care of everyone and everything in the house, and Bloo's mischief-making (all of which cause her tremendous stress and a bad temper), she is usually very friendly, outgoing and laid-back. According to her driver's license in "Bus the Two of Us", she was born on July 25, 1984. Frankie is friends with most of the imaginary friends at Foster's (particularly Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo) and can be described as a protective big sister to them. Frankie once made a cameo appearance in The Powerpuff Girls series finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!". * Mr. Herriman (voiced by Tom Kane) – A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. He wears a tailcoat, white gloves and a top hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye (though it is sometimes seen over his right eye). He is in charge of the house (the "President" of Foster's) and is extremely strict about the house rules (or just politeness and order in general),1 but he is also seen to put the rules before common sense, as seen in "Destination: Imagination" when he sticks to the rule written on the chained up toy box of never letting the imaginary friend who is trapped in there out despite what would happen to him if he didn't. He is often found punishing Bloo for his various misdemeanors. It was revealed in "Busted" that the reason Mr. Herriman is so hard on Bloo is because he feels that, given that he is allowed to stay at Foster's even though he still has an owner, he has already broken one of the main house rules. He is extremely fond of his creator Madame Foster, harboring great respect and loyalty to her, even at her most prominent levels of unabashed pep and energy. Mr. Herriman may be considered unruly Madame Foster's superego. On the other hand, Herriman has a love/hate relationship with Frankie, usually working with her to preserve order at Foster's, yet just as often scolding her for what he perceives (often inaccurately) as "laziness" and "immaturity" from her part (usually stemming from the fact that the amount of work she has to do is too much for her to get all of it done in certain time frames). However, at the end of the 90-minute special "Destination: Imagination", Herriman admits that he was wrong and finally comes to respect and appreciate Frankie. He also has fear of dogs (due to the fact that dogs are natural predators of rabbits) and is easily scared out of his wits whenever he comes across a dog as shown in the episodes "Who Let the Dogs In?", and "Setting a President". He also has a rabbit's stereotypical obsession with carrots and will do anything to have them, as demonstrated in "Crime After Crime". * Madame Foster (voiced by Milo) – The founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. Madame Foster is elderly but has childlike boundless energy and enjoys life to its fullest. Her imaginary friend is Mr. Herriman, whom she imagined when she was a child and never gave up. Like Bloo, Madame Foster occasionally becomes hyperactive and mischievous. However, there are times she's shown to be the wisdom of the house.1 * Duchess (voiced by Cree Summer) - A "high-maintenance" pedigree friend who is pompous, ugly, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and lazy up to the points she orders Frankie to open her eyelids for her first thing in the morning. She considers herself superior to all the other imaginary friends, is extremely negative towards everyone, and never says anything nice (despite this, she has helped someone in four episodes, albeit for selfish reasons). Whenever Duchess turns on the spot, her entire body pivots like a sheet of paper being flipped, revealing that she is two-dimensional (however, in the pilot movie "House of Bloo's", she was not two-dimensional). Her full name is "Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the First, Last, and Only". She speaks with a German accent. * Terrence '(voiced by Tara Strong) - Mac's older brother and the recurring villain of the series. He enjoys bullying Mac and coming up with various schemes to make Mac's life hard and miserable, usually trying to keep Mac and Bloo from seeing each other ever again. His stupidity always gets the better of him, making him easily outsmarted by Mac or Bloo. Major/Minor * '''Bethany '(revealing name on the 2017 reboot) '- The mother of Mac and Terrence. Her husband is never seen or mentioned throughout the show; making it deductible that she is either divorced or widowed. In the pilot movie House of Bloo's, she tells Mac that he is too old to have an imaginary friend and that he should give Bloo up, thus the reason why Bloo now lives at Foster's. * '''Nina Valerosa' - A police officer that imagined Eduardo as a little girl. He was mainly created to help scare away the mean people in her neighborhood who would pick on her, but was also imagined so to have someone to help look after her little brother who would be nice to him, have someone to spend time and play with, and also turned out to be imagined in a way to teach her how to stand-up to bullies and people who would try to push her and Eduardo around just to be mean. Her name is a pun on the Spanish term for "valiant little girl." * Douglas and Adam - Two nerds that both have a crush on Frankie. Though they visited Coco, they truly did not imagine her, but had discovered her on a South Pacific Island while searching the area. They took her in with them to give her a home. The identity of Coco's true creator is still unknown. They also appear to be adult versions of Dexter and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory. Adam has long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, sports a beard, and sounds like Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons, while Douglas has black hair trimmed in a sort of bowl cut style and no facial hair. Adam seems to be the more confident of the duo. Their names, together, are a reference to Douglas Adams, author of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and Adam's shirt has the number 42, referring to the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything on it. Coco acts very motherly towards them. * Jordan Michaels - The basketball player that imagined Wilt when he was a young child so to help him practice to become better at the game. The character is based on famous basketball legend Michael Jordan, of which his name is a spoonerization. Extremesaur The Extremeasaurs are a breed of imaginary friends created by jerky teenage boys. These powerful creatures make their appearances in "House of Bloo's," and "Eddie Monster." One of them served as the tertiary antagonist of the pilot episode. Main Characters (Dark Imaginary Friends) TBA Episodes TBA Category:TV Shows Category:Reboot Category:Reboots